yonicprofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Festival Star Union de Invierno de 2012/en
The II Star Union Animation Contest may take place in December 2012. This is the first "real" contest. The presenters of the show will be the mascots of YonicStudios: Senit and Shulvo, and the language used in the show will be a mix of Spanish and English. The contest is in danger of being delayed. The maximum number of entries is 20, while the minimum is 12. If there are more than 12 entries, there will a semifinal. If there are only 12 entries, every entry will be directly qualified to the final. The scoring system will be the same as Eurovision, but the national juries have the right to give 100 points to the most favorite animation. The winner will receive a trophy and an oficial award. Visual Identity This visual identity is related to the art of light. The graphics and postcards are similar to the styles of Eurovision 2009 and 2011, with the inspiration of the iPod nano commercial. The postcards work basically the same as the last edition, but this time the background is darker and nocturnal style. The monuments of these postcards are the same as the last postcards from the Summer edition, with an adition to the latest venues of the ESC, if exist. The mascots of each entry will be created by YonicStudios, but they won't be like the Summer Edition, thus, they are not Yoshis (However the Spanish entry has the same mascot). Participation Participation rules are quite different from the original rules of Star Union: *Animations must be made at least in Flash. Although is possible to use other software like Photoshop and After Effects. *The author must always represent his/her country of origin or current country where he/she lives. However, YonicStudios can authorize the rule that every author can represent any country. *There mustn't be more than 1 animation per participating country. *Usage of languages is fully free. *The contents of the animation must be about a 90% made by the author. The remaining 10% is attributed to images and music from Audio Portal from other authors with giving credit. *No adult content is allowed (over +16) in the animations. This also attributes to animations classified as M or A in NewGrounds. *Other content that is not allowed: **Real advertising content (that includes also advertisements) **Third party advertising content. **Offensive and/or discriminatory content. **Interactive content. *The inscription form must be sent until 48 hours after the animation is uploaded (using the hours of GMT+1); otherwise it will be rejected. It can be sent before the animation is uploaded. **The inscription time is from September 1 until four days before the date of the event. Participating countries The drawing order is still undecided, because there is only 1 comfirmed country. *The mascot of Spain hasn't been chosen yet. It must be chosen between Jorge (last mascot of Spain) and Human Senit. Other countries Voting The voting rules are the same as the previous edition, the list of countries to vote has been changed (the italics are new countries). The old system was abolished by claims of Latin America, so the new system will be applied: Each country will vote independently. This table is the official list of countries eligible to vote, organized according to the previously proposed groups system to find them more easily. The countries underlined are those that have been added since Star Union Summer 2012. In other languages *Spanish: Festival Star Union de Invierno de 2012